Larry Hillman
Lawrence Morley "Larry" Hillman (born February 5, 1937) is a retired Canadian professional defenceman and coach. He is one of the most traveled players in hockey history, having played for 15 different teams in his 22 professional seasons. Playing career Larry Hillman started his career by playing one season for the Windsor Spitfires of the OHA in 1953. He split the next season between the Buffalo Bisons of the AHL and the Detroit Red Wings of the NHL. He won his first Stanley Cup Championship with Detroit in 1955. He became the youngest player to be engraved on the Stanley Cup. 18 years, 2 months, 9 days. (This a record that can't be broken under the current rules, because player must be eighteen by September 15 be eligible to play in NHL that season.) Hillman left the Red Wings after 1957 and went to the Boston Bruins He played two full seasons in Boston before being sent to their minor league team, the Providence Reds, for most of the 1960 season. In 1961, Hillman went to the Toronto Maple Leafs where he continued to bounce from the minor leagues to the NHL and back. He played on four Stanley Cup winning teams in Toronto in 1962, 1963, 1964 and 1967. In between those cup wins he played parts of six season with the Rochester Americans and the Springfield Indians. After the 1968 season he signed with the expansion Minnesota North Stars who later traded Hillman to the Montreal Canadiens where he won his sixth and final Stanley Cup Championship. After Montreal, he played for the Philadelphia Flyers, Los Angeles Kings and Buffalo Sabres. Following the 1973, Hillman left the NHL for the WHA. He played two seasons for the Cleveland Crusaders, His final season was in 1976, playing for the Winnipeg Jets. Coaching career Hillman served as head coach of the Winnipeg Jets for the 1978 season when he lead the team to an Avco Cup Championship. Achievements *1955 Stanley Cup Champion (Detroit) *1962 Stanley Cup Champion (Toronto) *1963 Stanley Cup Champion (Toronto) *1964 Stanley Cup Champion (Toronto) *1965 Calder Cup Champion Rochester Americans *1967 Stanley Cup Champion (Toronto) *1969 Stanley Cup Champion (Montreal) *1978 Avco Cup Champion (Winnipeg) (Head Coach) Personal *He is the older brother of former Chicago Black Hawks Defenceman Wayne Hillman. He is the uncle of former Montreal Canadiens Forward Brian Savage. Larry Hillman with some of his teams LarryHillmanBoston.jpg|Boston Bruins LarryHillmanBuffalo.jpg|Buffalo Sabres LarryHillmanDetroit.jpg|Detroit Red Wings LarryHillmanLosAngeles.jpg|Los Angeles Kings LarryhillmanPhila.jpg|Philadelphia Flyers LarryHillmanToronto.jpg|Toronto Maple Leafs LarryHillmanWindsor.jpg|Windsor Spitfires LarryHillmanWinnipeg.jpg|Winnipeg Jets External links * Category:Born in 1937 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Buffalo Bisons players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cleveland Crusaders players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Flyers players Category:Hamilton Tiger Cubs alumni Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Providence Reds players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Winnipeg Jets coaches